Sin Memoria
by abril.roman.94
Summary: em que puedo decir bueno, esto se trata que dos miembros del club winx sufren grabes heridas en una batalla ¿que pasara ahora?, si tienen un tiempito pasen y lean, en español by:rousse nota p: muy pronto mas historias :D, calificación T por las dudas
1. Chapter 1

**Solo lean **

**No se que mas decir pero espero que le guste.**

"_**SIN MEMORIA"**_

_Parte: 1_

"_**EN BLANCO"**_

Luego de una terrible batalla 2 de sus miembros quedaron inconscientes para ser exactos…

Dos semanas después…

¿Aun no despiertan?-susurro Stella

No-dijo bloom

Estamos asiendo mal deberíamos de avisarle-tecna

Sospecharan tarde o temprano-sky

¿Sky?-bloom

Lo se antes de venir debería avisar, pero ellos están intranquilos, no saber nada de sus novias no ayuda de mucho-sky

¿No sabéis cuando despertaran?-dijo brandon

¿Has traído a brandon?-dijo con enfado bloom

En primer lugar he venido solo y en segundo el me a perseguido-sky

Oigan si empezaran a discutir por favor retírese-tecna

Lo siento-sky

¿Por qué le ocultarían a los chicos?, ellos tiene derecho a saber-brandon

Lo sabemos pero…-bloom

Ni siquiera tenéis las palabras para contestar-sky

Pesáis que es fácil esta perdiendo a dos de mis amigas, y todo por mi culpa-en enfado bloom aunque con lagrimas cayendo en sus ojos

Bloom, no es tu culpa-dijo en un susurro Stella

Claro que lo es yo las lleve allí, y no supe que hacer si no fuera por layla ustedes también estarían así-bloom

Jóvenes-dijo una voz alarmando a todos en la sala

Señorita faragonda ¿usted también sabe de esto?-brandon

Lo se, es deber de la winx avisarme en cualquier momento y circunstancias preferibles, por favor deben retirarse las niñas deben de descansar y ustedes deben seguir con su horario cotidiano-faragonda

¿Solo cuando despertaran?-tecna

Cuando, no lo se, pero despertaran de su sueño vinieron bastante lastimadas de la batalla y sus heridas tardaran en sanar, las pixies llegaran en cualquier momento-faragonda

¿Qué le diremos a tune y chata?-Stella

La verdad, y si podréis traerlas aquí le aria bien a las cuatro-

¿y los chicos?-brandon

No deben saber hasta que ellas estén estables, ahora si deben retirase-

Sin mas dicho los cincos jóvenes se retiraron del cuarto

Fontana roja…

Oye timy ¿has hablado con tecna?-riven

No, pero pensaba ir a visitarla ¿vendrán conmigo?-timy

Si, hemos intentado comunicarnos con flora y musa pero por alguna razón no contestan-dijo helia

Si le sirve de algo, tecna no ha contestado ninguno de mis llamados-dijo timy y riven le quedo mirando-es por eso que iré

Esta bien no perdamos más tiempo-sin más preámbulo dijo riven y se subieron a sus motocicletas

Alfea…

Las pixies llegaron a alfea…

¿Cómo has estado con brandon?-dijo amore, Stella iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida

Lo siento interrumpir pero ¿Dónde esta musa?-dijo tune

¿Y flora?, ¿ha caso se fue a una cita con helia?, o ¿esta en su cuarto?-dijo chata a un habla fuera de lo normal

Hemos estado preocupadas ya que tune ni chata sienten a flora ni a musa es por eso que vinimos ¿ha sucedido algo?-dijo lockete

Yo las llevare con ellas, pero solo tune y chata-dijo tecna

¿y por que nosotras no?-sugería digit

Por que no están autorizadas-dijo Stella

¿Stella te sientes bien?-dijo amore tocándole la cabeza-no tienes fiebre

No esta con helia-dijo chata

¿Cómo sabes eso?-bloom

Fácil por que helia esta allí-dijo apuntando a la entrada-y esta con riven así que musa no esta con el, entonces flora y musa ¿están estudiando o en algún tipo de misión?-chata

Tune, Chata si quieren venir conmigo a ver a musa y flora no hagan preguntas y bloom dile a timy que bajare enseguida-dijo tecna yéndose con tune y chata

Niñas síganme la corriente-dijo bloom

Esto no es nada bueno-dijo digit

Ha pasado algo ¿verdad?-dijo lockete al ver a riven, helia y timy acercándose a ellas

Hola chicas-saludo amigablemente timy-¿han visto a tecna?

Dijo que bajaría en algunos minutos-digit

Digit ¿Cómo has estado?-timy

Muy bien he descubierto algunas técnicas avanzadas…-decía yéndose con timy en algún lugar más tranquilo

¿Y flora?-dijo helia

Que pena pero-bloom no sabia que decir y de eso riven y Stella se dieron cuenta

Que acaso no le han dicho-dijo Stella llamando la atención de todos

¿De que hablas Stella?-si amore sabia que por alguna razón bloom y Stella querían ocultar el paradero de sus amigas a riven y helia si no la hubieran dejado ir con tune y chata

De seguro se les ha olvidado, pero musa y flora fueron mandadas a domino por que necesitaban de su ayuda-dijo Stella con toda naturalidad

No nos han dicho que se Iván-dijo riven

Si ya me había olvidado de que se fueron a domino-dijo bloom

Fueron llamadas por que son las únicas hadas de la música y la naturaleza que han podido conseguir el sirenix luego de lo tritanus dejo en el mar del fuego necesitaban de ayuda-termino de decir Stella

Entiendo-dijo helia algo desalucinado pues el quería ver a flora ase mas de 2 semanas no sabia nada de ella-¿y chata?

¿y tune?-dijo riven

Eso se lo podría decir yo-dijo layla-buenos días, están con piff saben que sueña con soñar perfectos entonces se ofrecieron a cuidarla

…

¿Nos puedes decir que sucede?-tune

¿Y que hacemos en la planta baja de alfea?, ¿a ocurrido algo?, ¿Dónde esta flora?, ¿y musa?, ¿adonde nos llevas?, ¿nos mostraras tu ultimo invento?, ¿no usaras a flora y musa para probarlo verdad?, ¿Por qué no podía venir digit?, ¿y que eso de la autorización?, ¿Por qué ay guardias?-dijo viendo a una armadura caminar de lado a lado parecía encantada y termino de hablar a velocidad luz

Chata no hables demasiado rápido, no querías ver a flora pues iremos a verla esta cerca, y si ocurrió algo pero ya lo sabrás, las llevo a un lugar donde nadie excepto layla, Stella, bloom, sky, brandon, faragonda, saladino, tu, tune y yo podremos entrar nadie y absolutamente nadie mas, y digit no podía venir por que no puede y listo y ay guardias por vigilancia de que nadie no autorizado entre-dijo al pararse afrente de una puerta

Solo la habría y allí estaban sus hadas

…varios minutos después…

Eso fue lo que paso-dijo tecna

¿Cuándo despertara?-dijo chata viendo a flora

Aun no lo sabemos, sus…sus heridas tardaran en cicatrizar-dijo tecna

¿Qué le dirán a riven y a helia?-tune

Nada, faragonda dijo que hasta que no estén estables no podemos decir su paradero-tecna mira a chata-no podrán contar a nadie como están o donde esto es un secreto que debemos ocultar-tecna

No prometo nada-dijo chata

Chata, debes intentar flora no querría que helia estuviera triste-dijo tune

Tu no sabes mentir ¿Cómo harás?, ¿eres una pixie de lo modales o lo has olvidado?-dijo chata

No, no lo olvide es que no me gusta que nadie este triste y are lo necesario para ayudar a musa-tune

Hora de irnos-dijo tecna

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**Bueno espero que le llame la atención**_

_**Si le gusto dejen ¿reviews?, No hay más que decir**_

_**Esto esta en sus manos**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **__**firma: Abril Debora Tatiana Román.**_


	2. en blanco parte 2 de 1

**Hola gracias a todos por sus reviews, no pensé que a alguien le gustaría la historia y no tenia pensado otro capitulo, en realidad si pero en mi cabeza {que se le hace}.**

**OK es horrible una pesadilla tener miles y miles de ideas para escoger tan solo una.**

**Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y bueno algo saldrá ¿verdad?**

…

"**SIN MEMORIA":**

"**EN BLANCO": PARTE 2°**

"abecés en la vida sucede cosas que no puedes explicar"

Alfea:

Creo que nos mintieron-dijo riven apoyándose en un árbol

Deja al árbol en paz riven-dijo helia

Estar con flora te ha afectado la neurona-riven

No es que desde hoy te veo en el, y creo que lo molestas-helia

No, no es así ¿Qué ahora hablas con los arboles?-riven

No solo que el árbol se ve deteriorado, hasta creo que apunto de morir-dijo casi sin habla la última palabra-¿Qué acabas de decir?

¿Que hablas con los árboles?-riven

No antes-helia

¿Que creo que nos mintieron?-dijo riven

Si ¿Por qué lo crees?-helia

Por que se cuando una persona miente y bloom estaba nerviosa y Stella parece decir lo primero que se le ocurrió-dijo riven

Pero parecía tan segura-helia

Si ¿pero no crees que no estén mintiendo?, musa y flora no atienden sus teléfonos no hemos visto a chata ni a tune ¿no crees que algo esta pasando?

Si lo se pero primero hay que averiguar mejor-dijo helia-Llamemos a domino seguro que la reina no puede decir si están allí

¿Quién no dará el numero?, si no están mintiendo creo que sky y brandon lo saben-riven

Ya pensé en eso riven el único que estuvo todo este tiempo con nosotros-dijo helia con una sonrisa-timy

**Ya se ya se corto ¿verdad?, pero lo separe en dos parte es que lo que sigue no me gusto y lo cambiare**

**OK los dejo en su mano y si le gusto ya saben review y si no es cosa del destino**

**Firma: **_**ABRIL DEBORA TATIANA ROMAN**_


	3. TE EXTRAÑO

**Tuve muchos problemas para continuar con la historia ya que mi net estaba averiado y debía usar la computadora familiar que andaba con problemillas, como ya dije "estaba averiada", porque me lo arreglaron y estoy feliz por eso. Por pedido de mi prima punto de vista de tecna.**

**Cualquier cosa ya saben reviews!, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Iginio Straffi.**

**SIN MEMORIA:**

**+++++++++++EN BLANCO: PARTE 2 Y MEDIO++++++++++: te extraño, 1.**

"_todo es parte del destino"_

_+ "viendo pasar las nubes fue pasando la vida,_

_Y tú, como una nube, pasaste por mi lado._

_Y se unieron entonces tu corazón y el mío_

_Como se van uniendo los bordes de una herida"._

"_ya bien se el olvido sin pensar que te quiero_

_Como un agua maldita la sombra de todas esas bellas_

_Cosas que estoy seguro de olvidar"_

"_en blanco estoy no lose pero tu recuerdo vuelvo a ver"_

_Tecna:_

Era mentir sin pensar sabemos que ellos no nos podrán perdonar como le ocultamos tal cosa ellas están en coma y nadie sabe más.

Verla allí solo con respirar las extraño a musa con su música al preguntarme si me gustaba me encanta su tono de melodía y a flora su preocupación siempre pensé que era la más madura del grupo se preocupaba tanto por mí al igual que mi relación con timmy me aconsejaba en todo momento.

Verla a tune y chata así, me entristece más que cualquier cosa son sus hadas yo la entendería si le pasara algo a digit, si solo pudiera decírselo a riven y helia en que piensas tecna prometiste no decirle nada pero si pasa algo peor por la barba de Zeus estas pensando demasiado.

¿Qué haría flora en una situación así?, le contaría a timmy toda la verdad con tal de que no se preocupe, y musa pensaría y si sucede algo mas como en esto instantes le hubiera dicho.

¿Qué hare?, ¿y si no lo hago que pasara y si lo hago que pasaría? **{Lo sé para que este en este estado sin respuesta yo también lo pensaria}**

Si no hubiéramos llegado ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, no lo quiero pensar…

Flash back…

En plena oscuridad si no fuera por Stella no sabíamos por donde ir recibimos una llamada de de musa entrecortada…

Flash2…

Hola mu, te hemos buscado por todo el centro ¿Dónde están?-

Tec...na-se escuchaba entrecortado-floraaaaaaaaaaa-fue lo último que escuchamos por suerte pude localizar la llamada

Fin flash2…

Encontramos una puerta

¿Segura que es aquí?-Stella

Si, el rastro del celular nos trajo aquí-

Nadie visita las catatumbas de la ciudad desde hace años-dijo roxi al ver telarañas

Al entrar vimos a flora tirada al lado de la pared y musa cerca de ella corrimos al verlas pero no hubo señal de vida eso nos preocupo pero al percibir el pulso lento de ambas nos calmamos y llamamos a faragonda

Fin de flash back…

Solo ellas saben que paso ese día tan sol…-me quede muda al ver el dedo de musa moverse luego de un rato tan solo era mi imaginación

Fontana roja…

Helia:

¿Dónde estará?, era mi pregunta clave ¿si era verdad?, ¿ellos nos estaban mintiendo? Y ¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿sucedió algo malo?

Tan solo pensarlo me hace poner nervioso timmy dice que deben estar ocupadas en la restauración del mar de fuego luego de lo que tritanus dejo

Luego vi el poema que escribí hace tiempo cuando descubrí mi amor por flora ese día, fue diferente a los demás, lo leía una y otra vez. Tan solo pensar el beso…

"_mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,_

_Se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:_

_El amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía._

_Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,_

_Se alzaron los sentimientos,_

_Mando tu voz_

_El cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,_

_Y yo pronuncie el querer de tus labios._

_Fue una mirada…un frenesí de besos_

_Una lujuria de sentimientos._

_Fue un instante sin fin…sin tiempo para soñar."_

Recordaba ese día un día diferente e especial a los demás, su sonrojo no lo olvidaría por nada en el mundo…

¿Dónde estás? Te extraño-pensaba helia día tras día sin saber nada de ella…

…

Riven:

Para que preguntar a todos no contestaran la verdad se cuando alguien miente y esta es una de esas veces en que lo sé.

¿Musa donde estas?, tan solo pensarlo me hace enfurecer, preguntarle a las chicas pero andan muy extraña nos quieren evadir a mí y helia incluso a timmy, tecna a poco le habla ¿habrá pasado algo?, ¿y no, nos quieren decir?

Extraño tu voz melódica, tus labios, tus ojos azules profundo tantas veces me perdí en esa mirada, tu pelo, en la forma en que te enojabas y te ponías celosa.

Parezco cursi pero esa si me enamore de ti, te amo y no dejaría que te pase nada.

Porque siento que te pierdo otra vez

¿Dónde estás musa?, te extraño.

**#*#**

**Ya se solo quería que vieran que le pasaba por dentro a estas tres personas**

**Y sobre la vez pasada la falta ortográfica sorry fue mi hermanito asiendo macana pero bueno es chico y los chicos deben ser chicos es parte del ciclo de la vida**

**Intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible espero que le guste y si quieren nos vemos pronto.**

**Con respeto a los poemas el primero es de un autor anónimo y el segundo es mío espero que le allá gustado**

**¡¿Reviews?!**


	4. despertar

Hola, si tanto tiempo como verán no tuve tiempo, ni forma de subir fanfic ya que no tengo la fuente de Microsoft, este finc será corto ya que no estoy en mi computadora, sino el de lo de una amiga, disfrutéis está en su manos comentar.

Gracias pos sus reviews

By:rousse.h

… "_**despertar":**_

"_en un sueño tan profundo mi alma esta pero ya es tiempo de despertar"_

_# #_

#todo era un sueño, verte soñar y despertar fácilmente, no es solo recordar y vivir, también esta sufrir antes de ser feliz, llorar antes de sonreir, velar antes de vivir, OLVIDAR ANTES DE RECORDAR#

Era una molestia ese rayo de luz en tus ojos a la mañana, ¿en dónde estaba?, no lo savia, ¿en alfea o limphea, estaba soñando o viviendo?

Al levantarme solo vi maquinas y cables en todo mi cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas para pararme, vi un cuerpo junto al mío, la vi era musa ¿Qué nos paso?

¿Por qué estábamos así?, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Intente levantarme por segunda vez pero fue en vano, ¿mus estaría despierta?

Preguntas y miles de preguntas ya me dolía la cabeza solo pude escuchar un ruido la puerta abrirse

#Fin de narración#

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba una atonica tecna si palabra alguna

Ver a su amiga intentar pararse mejor aun despierta, pero otro ruido la saca de su pensamiento ¡musa¡

# #

Otro día en magix, alfea, otra vez los rayos golpeando mi cara, esos dulces sonido de la naturaleza, era como despertar en el paraíso.

Pero ¿Por qué me dolía el cuerpo?

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver a flora sentada en una cama ¿Qué asía flora en mi cuarto?, mire a mi alrededor ¿Dónde estoy?, definitivamente este no es mi cuarto, a su lado se encontraba tecna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La pregunta clave era

¿Qué paso?-pregunte al mismo tiempo que flora

#fin de la narración#

Fontana roja…

"otro día en el paraíso"

"Otro día sin ellas"

¿Qué paso, donde están?

Hoy descubriremos la verdad

**Hoooooooooo, jaja es todo por hoy al menos saben que estoy viva**

**Ya saben dejen reviews, si quieren, me encantaría su opinión sobre el tema**

**Y gracias por todo.**

**¿reviews?**

**By: Rousse,H**


	5. desde 0

**HOLA!, ESTOY FELIZ, ESPERO NO AVERLO SUVIDO PASADO DE LUNES -.-**

**PERO ESTUBE OCUPADA, AHORA TENGO MI COMPUTADORA OTRA VEZ, SANTA SEAS NOOTBOK.**

**BY: ROUSSE ESTA DEVUELTA AL RUELO**

**ESTAS LOCA SABES-E**

**NO Y TE CALLAS ASI PRESENTO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA WINXFABULOSA-**

**TOMASTE CAFÉ?-E**

**SI UN POCO-A AUN CON UNA SONRISA**

**A YA VEO CAFEIONICA JA-E SI TU NO TOMAS CAFÉ NO ES MI CULPA PRIMITA-A**

**PRESENTA EL CAPITULO POR QUE LOS ESTAMOS ABURRIENDO-DIJO E SIN PREOCUPASION**

**SI! GENIAL!, ESTE CAPITULO NO SE SI SERA CORTO O LARGO DE PENDE DE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DONDE LO MIRES, YA SABEN AHORA ES TIEMPO DE LA ABSOLUTA VERDAD, VASTA DE CAPITULOS RELLENOS!-A-AQUÍ LES PRESENTO LA HISTORIA "SIN MEMORIA"**

"_**Sin Memoria":**_

…"_**Olvidar es Empezar de 0" parte 1**_

Alfea…

¿Qué paso?-preguntaron a la vez flora y musa

Tecna solo se echo a correr abrazando a sus amigas con toda su fuerza y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos a sus mejillas

Despertaron-susurro tecna

Si eso creemos-dijo musa

¿Y las chicas?-pregunto flora

¿Las chicas?...!LAS CHICAS¡-dijo tecna saliendo de la habitación

Oye flo-dijo musa mirándose extremadamente

¿Sí?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa

¿Cuándo me deje crecer el cabello?-pregunto musa tocándoselo con delicadeza

No me acuerdo, pero te ves muy bonita así-dijo flora muy animada-¿pero que habrá pasado?

No lo sé, espero que nada grave-dijera musa mirando el techo

Fontana roja…

Chico ya tengo el numero de domino-dijo timmy entrando a la habitación de helia y riven

Muy bien hecho llamamos-dijo riven con afirmación sentándose en la cama

Ok-solo dije marcando el numero del castillo de domino, y esperamos un ratito hasta que al fin me atendieron-¿hola?, con la reina marión…soy helia un amigo de la princesa bloom…gracias…hola su majestad…no bloom está bien, solo llamaba para preguntar si flora y musa están allí-dije con afirmación

Pov Riven…

Miraba fijamente a helia que estaba hablando con la reina marión de domino, luego vi su cara cambiar repentinamente a serio, y enojado, creo que es lo que ocurre **{ni te lo imaginas}**

Si…gracias…hasta luego que tenga una buena tarde su majestad-dijo helia cortando el teléfono solo se limito a verme con un seño fruñido- vámonos-fue lo único que dijo y entendí perfectamente

Pero había alguien que había escuchado la conversación

Ese alguien marco un número de su celular…

Alfea…

Bloom!, Bloom!, ven rápido- escuche gritar a tecna _¿Qué habrá pasado?, espero que nada grave la única que grita soy yo_-chicas! Vengan ya!-fue lo último que oí gritar solo me pare y fui hacia donde tecna

Estábamos yendo asía el sótano de alfea, directamente a la sala donde estaban flora y musa durmiendo, aun miraba a tecna con esa sonrisa que no borro durante todo el trayecto _"es lo que pienso"_

Vi como layla salía corriendo abriendo de golpe la puerta y ella estaba ahí abrazando a flora y musa más fuerte de lo que esperaba

Están despierta, están despierta!-me dispuse a gritar

Todas les dimos un abrazo en grupo pero algo paso ellas miraban confundida a layla

Perdón pero ¿tú eres?-pregunto finalmente flora mirando a layla

Si ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto musa

¿Q...ue…que?-escuche decir a layla parece que estaba a punto de llorar

Es Layla nuestra amiga ¿no se acuerdan?-pregunto bloom

Todas esperamos la respuesta pensamos que era una broma pero no

Lo siento pero no me acuerdo-dijo flora

Yo tampoco-

Estamos en serios problemas, ya se flora te hare una pregun…-no termine de decir mi oración ya que mi celular empezó a sonar y era mi cachorrito-¿Brandon?

_Se enteraron y van para allá-dijo Brandon_

¿! Que, qué ¡?-volví a preguntar

_Helia y riven llamaron a domino, y ya saben que musa y flora no están allá-_

Te daré una buena noticia flora y musa despertaron-solo le dije las chicas me miraban querían saber que pasaba al igual que yo

_Genial! Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse-me dijo Brandon_

_Si están bien solo que no recuerdan a layla-susurre al teléfono_

_¿!Que¡?-tuve que apartar mi oído del teléfono-eso sí es un problema-dijo más calmado-¿y ahora qué?_

Trata de alcanzarlo y distráelo no se algo para ganar tiempo así saber que tienen ¿de acuerdo?-le dije

_De acuerdo nos vemos princesa-_

adiós cachorrito-dije al cortar el teléfono mire a las chicas y grite lo suficiente para que sepan-¡!helia y riven vienen para acá!

¿Qué y que asemos?-pregunto tecna

¿Quién es helia?-pregunto flora y solo nos miramos

Estamos en graves problemas llamen a la enfermera-dijo bloom y inmediatamente Salí buscando a la enfermera

Mientras tanto…

Mi plan a la perfección, esas hadas ni se imaginan lo que vendrá-¿?

Con los chicos…

_Era verdad nos mintieron-pensaba mientras manejaba la moto junto a helia y timmy-espero que nada te allá pasado musa_

_Es por eso, ella siempre me llamaba a todo horario ¿Qué habrá pasado?-pensaba helia_

_Porque les mintieron de esa manera-pensaba timmy_

…

_**Ho yo también me esperaba mas pero lo corte en tres parte no me maten :)**_

_**Espero que le allá gustado porque a mi si mañana otro capítulo o pasado sin falta**_

_**Tengo que actualizar mis otros finc y estoy apurada**_

_**Nos vemos ¿reviews?**_

_**By: rousse**_


	6. parte 2

"**Sin Memoria": VERDAD**

"olvidar es empezar de 0"

Alfea…

A ver mírame sin parpadear-le decía Ofelia {enfermera} a flora- ¿te duele algo?

La cabeza-dijo ella

Muy bien los analices están listo-dijo la asistente de la enfermera Cameron

A ver-dijo Ofelia analizándolos

¿Y qué sucede?-pregunto bloom

Podría hablar con ustedes a solas-dijo Ofelia

Así bloom, Stella, layla y tecna salieron de la habitación con la enfermera

Es una mala noticia, atreves del golpe que sufrieron flora y musa se produjo una hemorragia leve en su cerebro-dijo Ofelia asiendo una gran pausa

¿!y¡?-pregunto Stella casi alterada

Stella déjala hablar-dijo tecna

Eso produzco una perdida brusca de su memoria-Ofelia

Todos se quedaron sin habla, _extremadamente no se lo esperaban_

¿De qué tipo de nivel?-pregunto tecna

Nivel de plazo parcial-dijo Ofelia

¿y… la recuperaran?-pregunto layla entre lagrimas tecna y ellas estaban abrazadas

Bloom completamente en shock y Stella estaba, estaba en lágrimas y completamente callada

Yo se que están mal por ellas, pero en este instante ellas las necesitan con respeto a la situación, tuvieron un golpe demasiado fuerte y eso provoco la amnesia, en estos casos es difícil de responder, ellas pueden recuperar la memoria…-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Stella

¿Hola?-dijo Stella sin habla

_Corazón… he ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Brandon_

No creo-dijo Stella

_Entonces debo decirte que perdimos de vista a helia y riven, pero haré todo lo posible para tratar de frenarlos-trato de decir Brandon-tarde o temprano esto iba a salir a la luz Stella-_

Lo sé, ven no creo que podamos solas-

_Si princesa, no llores Stella te conozco, nos vemos luego te amo-dijo Brandon antes de colgar_

He...Niñas creo que deben subir a la planta alta los especialistas llegaron-vino a decir Griselda

Vamos-dijo tecna sin más se fue

Ofelia podría-dijo layla

Yo las cuido quédese tranquila-dijo Ofelia con una gran sonrisa

Gracias-dijo layla al irse

**Planta alta {específicamente} despacho de faragonda**

**Pov tecna**

He hola-dije

¿Tec?-pregunto timmy mirándome extraño _"¿está enojado?"Pensé_

Fui y lo abrase necesitaba su abraso urgentemente pero sentí miradas frías al darme vuelta eran helia y riven _"jamás vi a helia tan enojado"_

_**{N/a: hola en este momento por ahí se exaltaran las cosas un poco, soy argentina y no evito las puteadas aunque no creo que allá, sigue el punto de tec…}**_

En ese momento vi ingresar a Stella, Brandon, sky, bloom y ultima llego layla hubo una tención y silencio profundo espeluznante.

Hablen-finalmente riven rompió el hielo

Nosotras…yo-tartamudeo bloom

Hablen de una vez por favor-dijo helia

Yo solo mire el suelo y luego sentí un brazo en mi hombro era timmy me alegra tenerlo en ese tiempo, entendí perfectamente era hora de la verdad.

Flora y musa están bien-dije finalmente y sentí la miradas de todos incluso saladino y faragonda estaban allí _"cuando apareció saladino, debe ser por helia"_

¿Dónde están?-pregunto riven mas aliviado

E…están aquí-y vi a helia y riven pararse dispuesto a salir-pero la razón por la cuales les mentimos es que ellas en ese momento no estaban nada bien-termine diciendo mirándolos a los ojos si no fuera por timmy estaría ya en llantos

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto helia

¿Recuerdan el día en que fuimos al centro comercial?-dijo Stella

Si, musa dijo que iría a reunirse con ustedes pero antes pasaría por flora-respondió riven

Jamás llegaron-respondió layla-cuando tecna las contacto era una llamada extraña había gritos y luego no se escucho nada mas-

Rastree el celular de musa y cuando llegamos estaban inconsciente-dije directamente-y no despertaron hasta hoy-

¿Qué? Estáis diciendo que lo ocultaron todo este tiempo!-grito riven alterado

Riven cálmate-dijo saladino

Mire a las chicas tenían una mirada perdida pero aun no le contaron la peor parte _"lo siento"-susurre_

Bloom me dio una mirada extraña ella no había hablado en todo este tiempo ella se sentía culpable

Lo siento pero aun no he terminado de deciros todo-dije al aire

¿Aun no has dicho todo?-dijo helia tratando de no perder la cordura

Ellas sufrieron un golpe demasiado fuerte y eso provoco que perdieran la memoria-dije y sentí la mirada de sky el ya había pasado por esto-lo siento

No fue nuestra intención no sabíamos que hacer-dijo rápidamente bloom

PERO SI SABIAN MENTIR ¿VERDAD?-grito riven saliendo rápidamente de la sala

Riven aguarda-dijo rápidamente sky siguiéndolo

Helia debes entender lo hicimos por su bien-mintió layla

e…está bien pero no se los perdonare si le sucede algo mas a flora ¿podrían llevarme con ella?-pregunto riven

Si yo te llevo-dijo layla

Vi a los demás en la sala bloom se fue rápidamente y solo quedamos Brandon, Stella se estaban abrazando y yo solo me limite a ver a timmy-lo siento

Fue el destino no es tu culpa-me dijo con una sonrisa falsa

**Mientras flora y layla asían su recorrido asía la habitación**

En si hubo un silencio muy profundo he incomodo

Hasta que nos paramos enfrente de una puerta

Espera aquí-dijo layla

Entonces entro y ahí estaba flora sentada en su cama pero ¿y musa?

¿y musa?-pregunto layla

Se fue a dar u paseo con Ofelia-me respondió

Ay alguien que quiere verte su nombre es helia tal vez no lo recuerdes pero es un gran amigo tuyo y él quería verte-layla se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa _"más que un amigo "pensó_

**Tan tan tan, lo sé con la palabra en la boca este fue la segunda parte espero haberle gustado nos vemos pronto, cualquier duda estoy para contestarla**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: rousse**


End file.
